


The Punishment

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: King - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, King Loki, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from the following prompt I received on Tumblr:<br/>May I submit an idea for a one-off or maybe something you could write a bit of drabble of today? My idea is: I’ve been sent into Loki’s court for publicly humiliating him. As I try to plead my case, anger overtakes him and he grabs me by the hair and gives me the worst spanking and eventually, fucking, of my life. And all the while, everyone in his royal courtroom is watching.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the following prompt I received on Tumblr:  
> May I submit an idea for a one-off or maybe something you could write a bit of drabble of today? My idea is: I’ve been sent into Loki’s court for publicly humiliating him. As I try to plead my case, anger overtakes him and he grabs me by the hair and gives me the worst spanking and eventually, fucking, of my life. And all the while, everyone in his royal courtroom is watching.

You can hear the voice before you’re even brought in. “Bring in the next one. NOW!!”

The guards grab you, forcefully pulling you into the royal courtroom. It has only been a few hours since your detention in the dungeons, awaiting your fate for disrespecting Loki, King of Asgard. You didn’t mean to, of course. It was during another of Loki’s long-winded, self-aggrandizing speeches that you accidentally giggled. It wasn’t even directed at the King; you were innocently looking around the room and spotted a friend making a silly face. Unfortunately, your giggle occurred during a quiet pause in the speech, and King Loki was incensed. He looked up momentarily, directing the guards to detain you, then continued droning on. You’ve never been in trouble before, and you are terrified. Loki’s punishments are infamous.

The courtroom is filled with Loki’s guards and royal cabinet, several servants, and a few other ‘criminals’ also in line to be chastised. They deposit you in a crumpled heap in front of the throne. He stares at you intently, his finger against his lip, pondering your fate. You are kneeling, arms bound behind you, your forehead pushed to the floor by one of the guard’s boots. Finally the guard moves his foot, pulling you up to a kneeling position. You keep your eyes down, avoiding Loki’s steely gaze, but you are still indignant. “Read the charges,” Loki commands gruffly, his finger still resting on his lip, eyes narrowed.

“Citizen of Asgard charged with disrespect of the King.”

“Ah, yes. This is the insolent girl that had the audacity to laugh at me. Bring her closer!” Grabbing your arms, the guards drag you towards Loki, until you are at the base of the gigantic throne. They leave you there, kneeling, and return to guarding the door. There are guards on either side of the throne as well, facing you. Loki leans his head back slightly so he can look down his nose at you. “Have you anything to say for yourself you insolent wretch?”

“Your Majesty, I humbly protest the charges. I did not laugh at you, sire. I did not intend to be disrespectful.” Your eyes up until now have been on the floor, but you peek up at him, relaxing for a moment when you see his smirk.

“Oh really? So you did not laugh  _at me_ , therefore you should be excused?” His voice is gentle but slightly mocking. “You did not  _intend_  to be disrespectful to the King of Asgard? That absolves you of blame?” Loki sits up in his seat, training all of his attention on you. 

“No, sire, of course not, but I don’t think you should punish me for something I did not do.” You are whining now, although not on purpose. 

“And you do not think you are being disrespectful now? Arguing with your King? Well? ” The playful look on his face has disappeared, gradually replaced with a cold dark look emanating from his piercing gaze. Suddenly he bellows, “Answer me!!!”

You begin to tremble, stuttering as you try to reply. “No, I mean I’m not trying sire, I mean I’m not being… I just think it’s not fair to…”

Loki begins to laugh. A low, malicious laugh as he stands up from his throne and walks down towards you. “Not fair? You dare to tell me how to run my courtroom? You impudent little girl.”

“I’m sorry, sire, I did not mean…” Before you can finish your sentence, Loki grabs you by the hair and you cry out. “No!”

He leans down to you, hissing in your ear, “No? You would disrespect me in front of everyone, argue with your King, and then you have the gall to say  _no_. To me?”

“Sire I’m sorry, I’m sorry please don’t!” He drags you back to his throne as you cry pitifully, struggling as he pulls you over his knee, pulling your dress up and your knickers down, exposing your buttocks. Murmurs spread through the room.  _He can’t really be thinking of…_  “No, you can’t!”

“You do not say  _no_  to your King! How dare you tell me what to do?” Raising his hand above his head, he brings it down with tremendous force, the smack reverberating through the room. His hands are so big, so strong, the pain is unbearable. “You will thank me every time I hit you do you understand?”

“Y-yes… sire…” You are blubbering, tears falling down your cheeks like rivers. You can’t decide which is more embarrassing, the indignity of being spanked, or that he’s doing it in front of everyone. What’s even worse is that you’re enjoying it.

“Then say it!”

“Th-thank you sire!” He raises his hand again, smacking you so hard you cry out, “Ow!”

“Now thank me!” Still grasping your hair in his left fist, he shakes it slightly, reminding you to speak.

“Oww… thank you..” Sniffling pathetically, you squirm a little bit as Loki smacks you again and again. Underneath, you start to feel his erection growing. He is getting turned on.  _Oh god, he wouldn’t…_ You try to stop moving, but it’s too late. He spanks you again and you cry out “Please no!”

“No? How many times will you try to deny your King before you realize I own you? You are mine. Your mind, your body are all subject to my rule and my demands! You shall learn the meaning of deference and I will teach it well.”

He pulls you up, his fingers still intertwined in your hair, and heaves you over the side of the throne, your ass now visible to almost everyone in the room. By now, the murmurs have stopped and a collective shock has quieted everyone there. They are paralyzed with fear, their eyes on the floor. King Loki has done a lot of excessive punishments, but this…

Turning to address his hushed subjects, Loki warns them in explicit terms: “I am your King! You all belong to me! Anyone who thinks differently needs remember this day.” He spreads your legs, exposing your glistening sex. You begin to whimper. “Oh I will give you something to cry about, don’t you worry.” Standing behind you, Loki frees his rigid cock from the layers of cloth and leather. You cannot see behind you, draped over the side of the ornate gold throne, your arms still bound. Loki places his tip into your entrance and thrusts roughly, filling you completely in one quick motion. His cock is so big it almost doesn’t fit, and he has to put forth extra effort, pulling on your shoulders to add leverage. The pain radiates through your body; you’re barely able to keep from passing out.

“No! Oh please!” You beg, torn between shame and anger, agony and ecstasy.

“I swear if you say _no_  once more you will learn the true meaning of my wrath, I guarantee you. Nobody refuses the rightful King of Asgard!” Terrified, you clamp your mouth shut. You can’t imagine how this could get worse, but you don’t want to find out. He fucks you harder, brutally, grunting with excitement at your body’s shuddering. Each twinge of pain makes you shake just a little more and spurs Loki on, determined to cause you as much discomfort as he can. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, sire, you!” You are choking on your sobs, struggling to catch your breath.

“Yes, you are mine. All mine. Every inch of your flesh is mine to ravage as I see fit, and I will. Whether you are alone or in front of a thousand people, I will take you when I want and you will like it, and you will thank me, do you understand?” 

“Ow… yes! Thank you…” 

“Yes, that will teach you,” he moans briefly, slowing his pace. Suddenly he stops, grabbing you by the hair again. He picks you up and pulls you off the side of the throne, then sits back down, facing his subjects. “Now finish me with your mouth. You will swallow every drop of my seed and if you fail, you will be here every day until you succeed. Kneel!”

Dropping to your knees, you squeeze your eyes shut as he fists your hair, forcing your mouth over his shaft. You gag, but he pushes harder, and you know you have to find a way to get through it. Loki thrusts up into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat and you push your tongue out, trying not to choke. He begins to groan, a guttural noise from deep inside and you know he is close to release. You brace yourself as he comes inside your throat with a shudder, but you can’t help it. You choke just a little and some of the fluid escapes your mouth. Hoping he didn’t notice, you suck the rest off, then look up at him, your hair stuck to your tear-stained face. 

Immediately he knows you’ve failed. He admonishes you severely, ” I warned you! Take her away, guards. She will be brought back tomorrow at the same time until she fulfills her punishment.”

You begin to sob audibly, begging him for mercy. “Please, sire I’ll do anything, please don’t make me come back here. In front of everyone…”

Loki ponders for a second, then agrees. “Fine. Take her home instead. I shall be in your chambers every night until I feel you’ve satisfied me. And I do not satisfy easily.”

You are so relieved. “Thank you, sire, thank you so much. I’m so sorry.”

Loki looks down at you, a mischievous grin curling across his lips. “Oh, you aren’t sorry yet. But you will be.”

 


End file.
